Finding My Way Back To You
by booswarek
Summary: Set straight after the Season 4 finale; Meredith is left standing in the House of Candles while Derek goes to break things off with Rose but sometimes finding someone is harder than it seems. Please give it a chance, I suck at summaries. One-shot.


**Finding My Way Back To You**

**A/N: **I'm a bit worried, I'm not much of a writer.. But I wrote this story years ago and I'm only posting this Fic now.. So yeah, this is my first completed fanfiction.

Enjoy! I'd really appreciate some feedback! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All rights belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been standing there, rooted to the exact same spot as where he left her, but she soon realized how cold it was quickly becoming. The strong gusts of wind made her decide to retreat back to the trailer and wait there. When she reached the trailer she opened the door and took off her coat immediately welcoming the warmth the trailer had offered. She decided to get comfy so she found one of Derek's shirts and a pair of his boxers and went to go change into them, she had to roll up the waistband of his boxers because they were way too big. Taking a whiff of his shirt, she smiled. It smelt exactly like him and it was extremely comforting. She soon became slightly tired and decided to lie down and wait, but her plan on waiting soon failed when she fell into a deep slumber.

Derek Shepherd was exhausted, he had spent most of his day on his feet, whether it was in surgery or just grabbing something to eat or drink. He was beyond exhausted at this point and he had a feeling that God hated him because he couldn't find Rose. He needed to tell her it was over and he needed to go back to his trailer, to Meredith. The problem was he was going to collapse any minute and deciding he couldn't drive home at the state he was in he decided to call Meredith and explain that he wouldn't be coming back because of his lack of sleep. He found himself an empty on-call room and slipped inside closing the door behind him while grabbing his phone from his pocket. He dialed an all too familiar number and lay down on the bed waiting for her to pick up the phone. After many rings she didn't pick up, realizing how late it was he figured she went to his trailer to sleep. He decided to leave a voice mail instead.

'Hey Mer, so I'm guessing you probably fell asleep… Well obviously since you haven't picked up the phone… Anyways I'm rambling, kind of like you' He chuckled 'I was just going to say that I couldn't make it home because I feel like collapsing. I'm really sorry. Hopefully I'll see you in the morning when you come in. So see you soon. I… um I… love you, bye.'

With that he hung up the phone and placed it on the desk next to his pager. He got into one of the beds and made himself comfortable wishing he could be in bed with her. He soon felt his eyes grow heavy and everything went black.

Slowly awakening from her deep sleep she opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the suns' rays that were pouring into the trailer through the windows. Realizing Derek wasn't in the trailer at all she decided to check her phone, maybe he had an explanation. Sure enough she had one voice mail from him. Listening to his message, she soon understood why he wasn't here and was glad he decided to play it safe._ 'He really did sound tired' _She thought. But then remembering he had said 'I love you,' made her panic a little but she knew she shouldn't let it get to her, not now anyway. A few minutes later she decided to get up and get ready to go to work, luckily for her she didn't start working until 11 due to the 80 hour limit. Getting out of bed she went to the bathroom only to discover she had her own toothbrush, she remembered that she and Derek never got the chance to give each other's things back. After brushing her teeth she changed her clothes and decided to scavenge for some quick and easy food, seeing as how she couldn't cook. Not finding anything easy to make except Derek's disgusting healthy cereal she decided she would just grab something at the hospital. She couldn't believe that Derek could eat something so disgusting, but it was one of the things she loved about him. Quickly she changed back into her clothes and jumped into her car, driving back to the hospital.

He needed to wake up. He knew that, he had a whole day in front of him but he was too damn comfortable to wake up. Laying there for another minute or so he finally decided to get up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up and reached for the desk, grabbing his pager and phone and clipping them back onto his jeans as he stood up and left the on-call room. He was still groggy so he decided to grab a coffee while trying to find Rose. He asked around to see if anyone had seen her but was told she had left last night and had not yet returned. Deciding he couldn't do much about Rose he decided to check the OR board, seeing that he had a surgery scheduled in 5 minutes he went and changed into his scrubs then headed off to the OR to scrub in. As soon as he was ready he saw Rose rush in and quickly scrub in herself.

'Sorry I'm late.' She mumbled, blushing when she saw him staring at her.

'Don't let it happen again' He replied. 'Oh and Rose I need to talk you after this.'

'Sure, Dr Shepherd' She whispered flirtatiously, thinking that she was going to receive good news.

Choosing to ignore her tone, he left to get started. 'It's a beautiful day to save lives, lets have some fun.'

The surgery had gone well and he was happy, high even. It had been such a rare case he didn't think the patient would live but he did. Suddenly his thoughts turned to Rose. _'Damn it!' _He thought, _'Of course she could turn my day bad. Okay that was a little harsh. And now I'm practically talking to myself…' _His thoughts were stopped when Rose herself walked in scrubbing out as he dried his hands off.

'Hey Rose, so um we need to talk.' He started but soon got interrupted when the intern on the case walked in, stopping him from continuing.

'Can you come outside? Please.'

Opening the door for her, they both walked out into the nearly empty hallway and walked over to the elevators. When the elevator arrived they both stepped on and he started talking again.

'So I really need to talk to you.'

'Sure, what's up?' She asks, giving him a doe-eyed look.

'Well I think we should end things between us. We're just not working.'

'What? But we are working just fine…'

'No we're not Rose. I'm sorry for making you think that but I just… I need to end things.'

The elevator signaled its' arrival, and they both stepped off.

'I was just fooling myself if I thought I could make things work with someone other than Meredith. I love her so much, and I won't be able to love anyone like I love her. I'm sorry Rose, I really didn't want it to end like this and I didn't mean to hurt you… or Meredith but I did and I'm sorry. You deserve someone who can love you properly, that someone just isn't me.'

'Fine! Just run back to your stupid whore!'

'Don't say anything you're going to regret' He fired back angrily.

'Who says I'm going to regret it' She said snobbishly, 'its fine Derek, just don't come running back to me when she leaves you again!'

'Don't talk about Meredith like that, you have no idea what you're talking about!'

'Oh please the 'legend' of Derek and Meredith, as if! Do you really think she's ever going to trust you again?'

'Enough! I don't want you to talk about Meredith Grey like that ever again, leave now. I don't care where, just go!' He yelled.

'Fine!' She screamed back, stomping off.

Sighing deeply, he ran his hand through his hair and looked up. Glancing around the crowded hallway he groaned inwardly, a bunch of nurses to his left were already whispering amongst themselves.

'_Fantastic!' _He thought, _'Now Meredith is more likely going to hear about this through the nurses then me.' _

Sighing one more time he turned around, deciding he needed coffee. But that's when he saw her. She stood there with a shocked expression on her face and he could vaguely hear the nurses whispering some more. He smiled hoping she would smile back to reassure him that everything would be okay. He held his breath, she wasn't smiling back. Time seemed to stop and he couldn't hear the nurses anymore. He continued to look at her, and that's when he saw it. A faint smile came to her beautiful face. Letting out the breath that he held a few seconds ago he took long and purposeful steps towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug. Breathing in the scent of her Lavender conditioner he smiled, the smell always seemed to calm him but he soon felt Meredith beginning to shake, that's when he knew she was crying. He couldn't be exactly sure about why she was crying but he just knew that he needed to hold her. Instinctively he tightened his arms around her and he could feel his shirt getting damp, but he didn't care.

For the first time since their break up she felt safe, she found comfort in his arms and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. She didn't care about the gossiping nurses or the very angry nurse that had stomped away only moments before, she didn't care because the man she loved was shielding her from the world. So she let her feelings out, she began shaking at first and only when she felt his arms tighten around her did truly begin to cry. She was relieved.

Soon her sobbing stopped and she began to lift her head, only then did he wipe away her tears and give her a soft smile, a reassuring smile that told her everything would be okay. She smiled back, no hesitations. He choked back his own cry, and wrapped his arms around her again. He didn't care how long they stood there for, he was happy and he wasn't going to let the moment pass by. All too soon she pulled away from him, only a little.

'I love you too Derek.' She whispered, giving him a soft smile but reached her eyes all the same.

That was all it took for him to lean down and capture her lips with his own. It was a kiss that he knew he would give her every day for the rest of their lives.

_The End._


End file.
